Pensamientos de una madre
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: En este diez de mayo, pensamientos de Judy, reflexiones sobre la indiferencia. Una promesa y un pequeño angel.


**Nyhao!!! n0n**

**bien, este es un pequeño fic por lo del día de las madres. Es sencillo y corto, pero de cualquier manera, espero que lo lean n-n.**

**¡Feliz Día de las Madres! n.n sobretodo a mi linda mami Rika, que la quiero mucho!**

**El fic esta en POV Judy. Ahora, sin mas que decir, aquí esta el fic:**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Pensamientos de una madre.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

¿Que puedo decir?... soy todo menos una buena madre. Mi trabajo absorbe mi tiempo, no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no sea la investigación... duele admitirlo, pero no he pensado en ningún momento en ti.

Tu, sin embargo, hablas de mi con una sonrisa, con cariño, con ternura, devoción... porque me amas, porque soy tu madre. No se... no se si sentirme halagada o sentirme mal al saber que estoy en tu corazón, cuando tu no estas en el mío.

Ahora, te contemplo mientras duermes, tan apacible, con una sonrisa en la boca y abrazando la almohada. Tus ojitos de cielo cerrados, algunos mechones de cabello en cayendo en tu rostro... mi pequeño angel.

Te arropo, cubriéndote tiernamente con una sabana, al tiempo que descubro tu rostro... ¿Porque? ¿Porque tengo que ser tan cruel contigo? ¿Porque me he comportado tan indiferente? ¿Acaso soy una piedra para no sentir la calidez que irradias? ... mi solecito...

Y esto quedo aun mas palpable, mas latente, en el momento en que fuiste capaz de hacer todo lo que hiciste, solo para estar conmigo este día, 10 de mayo.

Recordar... ¿Como recordar sin sentir dolor? Lo intentare...

Desperté en la mañana, muy temprano, para trabajar. Me levante y arregle, después de un ligero desayuno, subí al auto y llegue a la BBA.

-- 'Buenos días'

-- 'Felicidades!' -- Saludaron algunos de mis compañeros.

-- Felicidades? Porque? -- Pregunte.

-- 'Por su día, hoy es día de las madres... y que nosotros sepamos, usted tiene un hijo' -- Me respondieron.

-- Oh, si... Max. -- Respondí sin darle importancia. -- Gracias chicos.

Llegue a mi oficina y comencé la investigación. Recordé a Max, gracias a el estaba comenzando de 0 nuevamente, enfocándome mas en el espíritu del beyluchador, por lo menos de algo sirvió todo lo que paso en el Torne Estadounidense... de algo había servido tener un hijo.

Aun no puedo creer que pensé en eso, o peor aun que lo dije... 'No se para que tuve un hijo...'

-- Buenos días Judy. -- Escuche detrás de mi y al volverme, me encontré con Emily.

-- Buenos días Emily. -- Respondí.

-- Oh, casi lo olvidaba, feliz día de las madres... -- Dijo mientras se colocaba la bata blanca.

-- Gracias Emily. -- Respondí sin emoción.

-- Seria magnifico que Max estuviera aquí... -- Susurro.

-- Si. -- Dije sin sentirlo cierto.

-- Es maravilloso tener un hijo como Max no? -- Dijo sonriendo. Yo solo asentí.

-- Es hora de trabajar, dejemos eso de lado. -- Añadí, mientras salíamos para ir y entrenar a los nuevos beyluchadores.

Emily asintió. Y el día transcurrió normalmente. Algunos comentarios me hacían recordarte Max. Y tu estabas tan lejos, allá, en Japón, mientras yo en EE.UU., trabajaba arduamente. Mi trabajo es mi vida.

Y al final del día, me sentí frustrada. Las cosas no salían como debían, nuevamente tuve que deshacerme de mi investigación y comenzar otra vez... todo por tu culpa. No había avanzado tanto en un proyecto como el que destruiste. Y me enfurecí contigo, me llene de ira, maldición! tu tenias la culpa!

-- Judy... ya es hora de irnos. -- Susurro Emily detrás de mi.

-- Vamonos. -- Dije, estaba enfurecida y Emily lo sabia, por eso no decía nada.

El trayecto a mi casa fue en silencio, como siempre. Antes de llegar a casa, me detuve en un parque y me senté en una banca. Observe a mi alrededor, intentando calmar mi enojo. Entonces, vi a lo lejos a una mujer y un niño, Dios! tan parecido a ti, solo que... tan pequeño, de apenas unos seis años.

-- Mami!! Mami!! -- Decía el pequeño. -- Vamos a jugar! si?! Vamos!!

La pequeña manita del niño sujetaba con fuerza la de la madre, jalándola con rumbo al parque.

-- No amor, debemos ir a casa, papá espera. -- Respondió la mujer, mientras se iban acercando.

-- Pero...

-- Cariño, entiende. -- El pequeño hizo un puchero.

-- Esta bien... -- Dijo, después, añadió con una sonrisa. -- Pero mañana si?

-- Si, lo prometo. -- Respondió.

-- Te amo mami!! -- Grito el pequeño, abrazándose a la pierna de su madre, mientras ella le revolvía el cabello.

-- Y yo a ti. -- En ese momento iba pasando frente a mi, y volviéndose, me dijo: -- Niños... son una bendición.

Yo asentí, sonriendo tristemente. Después, se alejaron.

Y pensé... ¿Cuantas veces me habías dicho un 'Te amo'? era fácil, cientos de veces. ¿Cuantas veces te respondí un 'yo también'? En cada ocasión... pero, ¿Alguna vez lo dije sinceramente?  
Y mi enojo se esfumo, para ser sustituido por el dolor. ¡¿como no me di cuenta de lo mala que había sido?! ¿Como pude estar tan ciega?

Subí al auto y regrese a casa. Aun triste, metí el auto en la cochera y abrí la puerta...

-- Sorpresa!!! -- Fue lo primero que escuche.

Las luces se encendieron y allí estabas tu, sonriendo, tan alegre, tan lindo!

-- Max!! -- Exclame, muy sorprendida.

-- Felicidades mama!!! -- Gritaste mientras me abrazabas, yo correspondí al abrazo.

-- Maxie!!! ¿Que haces aquí? -- Pregunte, sin querer soltarte.

-- Vine a visitarte, como es día de las madres, decidí darte una sorpresa. -- Respondiste, mirándome con tus ojos azules.

-- ¿Cuanto te quedaras?

-- Muy poco mama, saldré pasado mañana en el vuelo de las 9... -- Dijiste apesumbrado.

-- ¿Que? ¿Tan poco tiempo te mando tu padre? -- Exclame sorprendida por el corto plazo.

-- Es que... fue muy difícil conseguir los boletos. -- Dijiste, después añadiste.-- Tarde mucho en ahorra ese dinero.

-- ¿Ahorrar?

-- Si!! Tarde mas de tres meses en ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar el boleto a Estados Unidos... el boleto hacia Japón me lo consiguió un amigo. -- Respondiste orgulloso.

Y te abrace mas fuerte. Tú, mi pequeño, ahorrando solo para venir a verme un día, mientras yo, teniendo el dinero y a decir verdad, el tiempo, no fui capaz de ir a estar contigo. Y no pude mas, y una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-- Mama? Que pasa? ... lo sé, lamento no haberte comprado un regalo... Maldición! debí haber ahorrado mas! -- Te recriminaste.

-- Max, Maxie... no es eso, eso no importa. -- Respondí abrazándote.

-- ¿Entonces que? -- Preguntaste confundido.

-- Me da mucho gusto verte. -- Dije.

-- A mi también! -- Dijiste sin poder contener el llanto, aferrándote a mi. Mi hijo...

Después de tanto lloriqueo, hice la cena, como nunca lo había hecho, esmerándome. Tu quisiste ayudarme, al principio quise decirte que no, que yo sola podía, pero te respondí que si, que me encantaría un poco de ayuda.  
Me desesperabas, no hacías las cosas correctamente, no las hacías perfectamente ni tan rápido como quería. Y te grite, te dije que mejor lo haría yo. Y tu asentiste, sonriendo tristemente, pero no me importo ver tu alma hecha pedazos... ¿Porque? ¿Porque no me di cuenta de que quebraba tus alas? ¿Porque no me detuve de hacerte daño?...

Termine de hacer la cena y nos cenamos placidamente en la mesa. Tú comenzaste a hablarme acerca de tus amigos, de lo mucho que te divertías con ellos, de lo bien que ibas en el colegio, de lo mucho que habías mejorado con el blade. Incluso te disculpaste por haber arruinado mi investigación. Yo solo escuchaba en silencio, sin saber que esperabas que te felicitara por tus logros.

-- Mama, podemos salir a pasear mañana? -- Preguntaste como si nada, sin importarte mi indiferencia anterior.

-- No creo poder Max, tengo que ir a trabajar. -- Respondí. Pude ver como el brillo de tus ojos se opacaba.

-- Oh... esta bien... -- Fue lo único que dijiste. Después todo transcurrió en silencio.

-- Es hora de dormir Maxie. -- Te dije al finalizar la cena.

-- Si mamá. -- Respondiste sonriente, olvidando todo lo malo.

-- Dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes. -- Te dije mientras lavaba los trates.

-- Bueno... -- Respondiste con tristeza. No sabia que deseabas dormir a mi lado, como cuando era mas pequeño.

Te lleve a la habitación y te acomodaste en la cama.

-- Buenas noches mamá. -- Dijiste sonriéndome.

-- Que descanses mi pequeño. -- Te respondí, dándote un beso en la frente. No pensé que mis besos fueran tan fríos.

Salí de allí, dejándote las cobijas en la cama, para que te taparas solo. No supe que querías que te arroparan.

Fue hasta unos minutos después, cuando note lo fría que había sido contigo. Tú, que viajaste cientos de kilómetros solo para verme y estar a mi lado... y lo único que recibiste fue el trato indiferente de esa mujer que adorabas.

Corrí a tu habitación, para disculparme, pero me detuve al encontrarte arrodillado al pie de la cama. Me acerque silenciosa y escuche lo que decías, escondida tras la puerta.

-- Ya no se que hacer... -- Susurrabas. -- vine hasta aquí solo por ella, vivo por ella... pero... -- Tu voz se quebró. -- nunca seré suficiente bueno para ella.

Hablabas de mi!!

-- La quiero mucho... -- Continuaste. -- solo quiero su aceptación, pero sé que nunca la tendré... ¿Porque? ¿Porque no me ama?

Tu mi pequeño... llorabas. A pesar de la oscuridad, pude ver como las perladas lagrimas surgían de tus ojitos y resbalando por tus mejillas, se estrellaban en la alfombra. Sentí que se me partía el corazón.

-- Cuídala mucho... y no la culpes por ser así, se que me quiere, en el fondo me quiere... aun mantengo la esperanza de que algún día se sienta orgullosa de mi, como el el torneo Estadounidense... tendré que esforzarme... cuídala muy bien.

Te trepaste en la cama y tomando las cobijas que te deje, te cubriste. Poco después te quedaste dormido...

Entre a tu habitación, con el corazón roto.

Y aquí estoy, después de tanto, después de todo. Te amo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres lo único rescatable... y yo que te he despreciado tanto!

Te beso en la mejilla, sin querer, una lagrima mía cae en tu rostro, mezclándose con una de las tuyas que no alcanzaron a resbalar.

-- Mi pequeño... -- Comienzo. -- Lamento mucho todo lo que te he hecho... lamento haber sido tan fría, tan cruel...

Tengo el corazón en la mano y los ojos humedecidos.

-- Pero, prometo que a partir de ahora, intentare ser mejor madre... juro que lo haré. Porque te amo.

Te arropo y te abrazo. Tu sigues profundamente dormido.

Me levanto y entro a mi habitación.

Si, cumpliré mi promesa... y tal vez mañana, en el parque, pueda presumirle a esa mujer que tengo por hijo, al mejor angel...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**n.n ok! allí esta! Espero que les halla gustado **

**Oyasumi  
:: Carpe Diem::**


End file.
